The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lily hybrid referred to commercially as an upright Asiatic hybrid lily and given a cultivar name of `Pink Pagoda`. This invention was developed by controlled breeding in Aurora, Oreg., using A-001-85, `Tamara`, as the seed parent and A-090-82, `Beaudacious`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,631 as the pollen parent.
This invention has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the basic characteristics of this invention which in combination distinguish this lily as a new and distinct cultivar: 1) strikingly patterned and multicolored flowers of light orange to pink to red-purple with a dark maroon brushmark; 2) multicolored pink, yellow-green, and red-purple buds; 3) early bloom time; and 4) good disease tolerance.
Of the many cultivars known to the inventor, the inventor is not aware of any other Asiatic lily commercially available with the unique color and striking pattern of this invention.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety has been accomplished at Cebeco Lilies, Inc., Aurora, Oreg. by scaling and tissue culture. The resulting plants have shown that the above-mentioned unique features are stable and reproduce true to type in each successive propagation.